1. Field
The present application relates to a steam spraying apparatus and a clothing drying machine including the steam spraying apparatus.
2. Background
Generally, a steam spraying apparatus generates steam by applying heat to water and sprays steam. In a typical steam spraying apparatus, water is contained in a certain container, and is heated until steam is generated through the phase change of water. Thereafter, the generated steam is guided to a nozzle through a hose connected to the container, and then is sprayed.
In this type, water is heated until steam is generated while being stored in a container, that is, being still in the container. In this case, the whole of water needs to be heated to a temperature of 100 degrees Celsius or more at which steam is generated, and thus a long time is spent to generate steam. Also, since a place (container) in which steam is generated is connected to a nozzle through a hose, generated steam may be condensed due to a heat loss while passing the hose, and thus condensate water may be sprayed through the nozzle.
Meanwhile, since the spray pressure of the nozzle is completely dependent on the volume expansion induced by the generation of steam in the container, the spray pressure may not reach a desired degree. Particularly, when the typical steam spraying apparatus is applied to washing machines and clothing drying machines with a structure limitation in which the nozzle is inevitably disposed outside the drum because a drum loaded with clothing rotates, steam sprayed from the nozzle cannot reach clothing. Furthermore, even though steam reaches clothing, clothing can be damaged due to high-temperature steam.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.